


Constellations

by understory



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/understory/pseuds/understory
Summary: Sakura’s eyes follow him as he reaches the door of her room. His hand is already on the knob as she impulsively murmurs, “Or maybe you could stay.”Written for SasuSaku month 2020Prompt 6: "Constellations"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812010
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is based on the head-canon according to which Sasuke and Sakura actually lived together for a while before leaving on their journey. Enjoy!

Sakura wakes up with a start as cold fingers touch her cheek.

“Sasuke-kun,” she sighs in relief as soon as she recognizes him, her hand covering his. “You’re back.”

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” he responds, and as she makes room for him, he lays down next to her.

For a moment, they just stare at each other in the silence of the night, silver moonlight reflecting in Sakura’s eyes as she smiles. “How did the mission go?”

“Good,” he answers, and her heart warms at the softness of his expression. She still cannot believe she finally gets to see this side of him – this vulnerable, gentle Sasuke; _her_ Sasuke. They have only been dating for two months; it's all still so new to her, and she wonders if she’ll ever really get used to it. She honestly doubts it. “I just came by to…”

“I get it,” Sakura interrupts him, her hand finding his again. They never actually talked about this, but it’s a little unspoken pact they share. Every time one of them comes back from a mission, they always make sure the other knows they came back unharmed as soon as possible. That’s why Sasuke’s at her place in the middle of the night – he must have gone straight to her as soon as he entered the village’s gates. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she whispers, caressing the back of his hand.

He nods, looking at their intertwined fingers, and he sighs. “I should go,” he states, getting up.

Sakura’s eyes follow him as he reaches the door of her room. His hand is already on the knob as she impulsively murmurs, “Or maybe you could stay.”

He freezes, and she immediately regrets asking. Yes, this is all new to her, but it’s new to Sasuke as well – even more so with what he had to go through in his life. It took him _a lot_ to get over his intimacy issues, and now she may have scared him away for good. “I-If you want to, of course,” she adds, fidgeting.

Sasuke looks at her over his shoulder, an obsidian eye studying her. His hand leaves the door, and he’s still giving his back to her as he simply says, “I _do_ want to.”

Sakura feels her heart flutter in her chest. She stands, reaching for him as she shackles him in her embrace. Her head leans against his broad shoulders, and she can feel how tense he is, along with the forceful beating of his heart. “It’s okay, Sasuke-kun,” she whispers, forcing him to turn around. “I know you’re scared,” she adds, smiling. “I am too. But _this_ ,” she puts a hand on his heart, “feels right, doesn’t it?”

“I…” He finally looks at her in the eyes, his expression unreadable. “When I’m away, I often look at the stars,” he responds, and Sakura waits for him to continue. “They shine so bright in all that darkness, and I can’t help… seeing _you_ in each and every one of them,” his hand finds hers, squeezing. “I find you in every constellation, Sakura.”

Sakura’s cheeks turn red. “Sasuke-kun,” she breathes, “Does this mean you…?”

“I’ll stay,” he nods, a faint smile on his lips. "As long as you want me to."

“Are we actually moving in together? I-Is that what you mean?”

He leans down and parts her lips with his own.

Sounds like a _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
